Sesame Street Playsets (Hasbro)
playset with Elmo, Cookie Monster and Oscar figures, 2011.]] '' playset with Abby Cadabby and Blogg figures, 2012.]] Hasbro produced a new Sesame Street Playset in 2011, as the start of their new line of Sesame Street toys. The folding playset includes many of the major icons from the show, including Hooper's Store, 123 Sesame Street, Big Bird's nest, and Oscar's trash can. The playset is packaged with figures of Elmo, Cookie Monster and Oscar the Grouch in his can; additional figures and vehicles were sold separately. Since 2011, the playsets have expanded to include more figures, vehicles and bath toys, anchoring Hasbro's line of Sesame Street toys. Jerry Perez, general manager of Hasbro's Playskool division, said that the objective of the playset was to provide a place to showcase the entire cast of Sesame Street characters: "Moms told us that kids love all the characters on the show but they can't seem to find all of them in stores."Kavilanz, Parija. "Top-secret Elmo and friends revealed", CNN Money. February 9, 2011. Another playset in the line was produced in 2012, based on Abby's Flying Fairy School. This set includes Abby Cadabby and Blogg figures in a magical preschool setting, with a magic cabinet that can make the figures "disappear." In 2012, a series of characters in race cars and accompanying play sets in the same style and scale followed under the name Come 'n Race, as well as matching bath toys named Bath Bobbers. Playsets Image:123playset-hasbro.jpg Image:sesame_street_playset_hasbro_2a.jpg Image:sesame_street_playset_hasbro_2b.jpg ffs ps 2.jpg ffs ps 3.jpg ffs ps 4.jpg Figures Image:hasbro_figures_elmo_oscar_2.jpg|Oscar and Elmo figures pack 2011 Image:hasbro_figures_elmo_oscar.jpg Image:hasbro_figures_ernie_bert 2.jpg|Bert and Ernie figures pack 2011 Image:hasbro_figures_ernie_bert.jpg Image:hasbro_figures_cookie_telly 2.jpg|Cookie Monster and Telly figures pack 2011 Image:hasbro_figures_telly_cookie.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-2Pack-SuperGrover&Murray.jpg|Super Grover and Murray figures pack 2011 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-SuperGrover&Murray.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-2Pack-Snuffleupagus&BigBird.jpg|Snuffleupagus and Big Bird figures pack 2011 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-Snuffleupagus&BigBird.jpg File:Az_figs.jpg|Abby Cadabby and Zoe figures pack 2011 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-AbbyCadabby&Zoe.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-2Pack-SkatingFriends-AbbyCadabby&Rosita.jpg|"Skating Friends" Abby Cadabby and Rosita figures 2011 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-SkatingFriends-AbbyCadabby&Rosita.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-2Pack-SoccerFriends-CountVonCount&Elmo.jpg|"Soccer Friends" Count von Count and Elmo figures 2011 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-SoccerFriends-CountVonCount&Elmo.jpg Image:winter_fun_pals_2011_hasbro.jpg|"Winter Fun Pals" with Elmo, Cookie & Abby figures 2011 winter set Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-WinterFunPals.jpg fw cm2.jpg|"Friends at Work" Cookie Monster baker and Bert policeman 2013 fw cm.jpg fw eg2.jpg|"Friends at Work" Ernie construction worker and Grover fireman 2013 fw eg.jpg playskool friends at work grover elmo.jpg|Friends at Work Elmo painter and Grover mail carrier 2014 playskool friends at work elmo grover.jpg friends at work abby cookie.jpg|Friends at Work Abby Cadabby dentist, Cookie Monster pizza maker 2014 work friends ac cm.jpg abby cadabby on the go case 2015 1.jpg|Abby Cadabby On the Go Case 2015 abby cadabby on the go case 2015 2.jpg elmo on the go case 1 2015.jpg|Elmo On the Go case 2015 elmo on the go case 2.jpg collector pack 1.jpg|Collector Pack 2015 collector pack 2.jpg Vehicles Image:sesame_street_school_bus_hasbro_1.jpg|"Sesame Street School Bus" with Count and Elmo 2011 Image:sesame_street_school_bus_hasbro_2.jpg Image:oscar_the_grouch's_garbage_truck_hasbro_1.jpg|"Oscar the Grouch's Garbage Truck" with Oscar figure 2011 Image:oscar_the_grouch's_garbage_truck_hasbro_2.jpg Image:grover's_fire_truck_hasbro_1.jpg|"Grover's Fire Truck" with Fireman Grover figure 2011 Image:grover's_fire_truck_hasbro_2.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-CookieMonstersIceCreamTruck01.jpg|"Cookie Monster's Ice Cream Truck" with Cookie Monster figure 2012 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-CookieMonstersIceCreamTruck02.jpg Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-WheelPals-BigBird.jpg|"Wheel Pals" Big Bird 2012 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-WheelPals-CookieMonster.jpg|"Wheel Pals" Cookie Monster 2012 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-WheelPals-Elmo.jpg|"Wheel Pals" Elmo 2012 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-WheelPals-Ernie.jpg|"Wheel Pals" Ernie 2012 abs 1.jpg|Abby Cadabby Scooter 2012 abs 2.jpg sgv1.jpg|Super Grover 2.0 & Vehicle 2012 sgv2.jpg playskool cookie monster with airplane 1.jpg|Cookie Monster with Airplane 2013 playskool cookie monster with airplane 2.jpg playskool elmo with airplane 1.jpg|Elmo with Airplane 2013 playskool elmo with airplane 2.jpg Bath toys Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-Elmo-Bath-Adventure-Steamboat02.jpg|"Elmo Bath Adventure Steamboat" with Elmo figure 2013 Image:HasbroPlayskool-SesameStreet-Figures-Elmo-Bath-Adventure-Steamboat01.jpg playskool 2015 cookie monster bath submarine 1.jpg|Cookie Monster Bath Submarine 2014 playskool 2015 cookie monster bath submarine 2.jpg bath squirters 2.jpg|Bath Squirters 2014 bath squirters 1.jpg Exclusives Image:playskool_hasbro_sesame_street_band_figures_target_exclusive_2011.png|"Sesame Street Band figures" (Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie, Bert and Ernie figures) 2011 Target exclusive Sources See also *Come 'n Race toys *Sesame Street Rails & Roads *Sesame Street Bath Bobbers *Other 123 Sesame Street playsets *The Furchester Hotel playset __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Toys Category:Hasbro Category:Playskool